


Not Exactly to Plan

by Melifair



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost nsfw, Captured, F/M, I'm not quite sure how to tag it tbh!, Prisoners, Restraints, almost nudity, is that a thing????, maybe Steve and Peggy discover a kink they never knew they had until this situation..., mutual voyeurism, nearly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Steve find themselves captured and in more of an 'intimate' predicament than they'd ever bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eLJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLJay/gifts), [pandolfo-malatesta (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pandolfo-malatesta+%28tumblr%29).



> This has been a LONG time coming. Part of an 'Almost NSFW' prompt series, in which the selected pairing (or one of the pairing) are wearing white while wet. I honestly had never thought it would evolve into what it has evolved into, but it seemed the most natural progression for the pairing at the time I started writing (a LONG time ago...I'm SO sorry for making you wait, Twin!!!) 
> 
> It is dedicated to pandolfo-malatesta (tumblr url, here it's eLJay) because she is the prompter! And the best interwebs twin! :) 
> 
> A HUGE thank you to both pandolfo-malatesta and Jazdiabear for beta reading for me!!! You helped me convey better what I wanted to convey and I appreciate it with all my heart!!! And thank you to hyperbookslover for the beta offer! University is much more important than my hobby! You are too kind to offer :)

Peggy cursed under her breath at the predicament she and Steve found themselves in. All because she had insisted it would be far more effective to simply send the two of them rather than a whole unit of men, for the sake of time and stealth. What they had not counted on, and in fact, what prior reconnaissance had been woefully inaccurate on, was the number of hostiles in the deceptively large facility. So, while she indeed felt perfectly entitled to curse the intel, She felt equally as culpable and cursed her reckless decision.

They were deep within the compound—and several stories below ground—when they were surrounded by a small Hydra unit. It certainly didn't take long to dispatch their combatants, Steve carrying through with expeditious grace and finesse that she herself had little time for as she pummeled and plowed over man after man. Steve could anticipate any move from an opponent and though she didn't quite have that genetically enhanced, preternatural ability, she sure as hell knew how to use her opponents’ upper hand against them. Though despite her and Steve's combined strength and skill, one of the Hydra weasels managed to radio for reinforcements, and lots of them. 

They'd been prepared to put up another fight, but were ultimately far too outnumbered, even with Steve being physically enhanced. The enemy was more prepared this time around. Their first advantage that she hadn't seen through until it was too late, was putting distance between her and Steve, and unfortunately they were successful. Their second advantage was in their strategy of employing purposeful roughness towards her as a means of getting Steve to submit. Which he predictably did, and she scolded him for, loudly and profanely.

No time had been wasted in which they were relieved of any weapons. The enemy began first with the visible weapons, tossing Steve's shield aside and removing the guns he carried, holsters and all. She only half acknowledged when they snatched her rifle away, because not even a second later they were pulling at her clothes. Naturally, panic and her reflexes kicked in as she did her best to fight them off, but only when they started tearing at pockets and sleeves did she realize they were searching for concealed weapons, and when she whipped her attention back to Steve to find him in a similar state, she stopped struggling - even when the hydra operatives continued to strip them of their armor and clothing. She thought that if he was willing to submit to such treatment, if not solely for her sake, then surely he had a plan. 

Said hypothetical plan was difficult to imagine, once their captors marched them down a cold and dim hallway, into a dark, dank cell, where one grimy lightbulb cast its dingy yellow light over the concrete floor and walls. One of the Hydra agents locked heavy metal shackles around her ankles and wrists and bound her close to the wall with her arms stretch up above her head, far from reach of her feet. Peggy could only watch as the same was done to Steve on the opposite side of the room, but with shackles and thick metal braces that looked far stronger, and were anchored into the walls, and electrically charged - clearly, they were designed for someone with enhanced abilities.

Once she and Steve were deemed appropriately secured, the Hydra goons filed out of the cell and the heavy door slammed behind them, leaving Steve and Peggy alone in nothing but their underthings.

"This was your plan?" She fixed him with a glare from across the room, all the while trying her best not to let her eyes wander over his practically naked form, because it was best to not get too distracted. 

"Not exactly," he replied shortly, also looking anywhere but at her. Peggy didn’t even try to suppress her irritation with an eye roll. Lord knew he'd seen more than the common man's share of barely dressed USO tour girls in their dressing room. 

"Then what is it?” she huffed. “Did you give our men a deadline to expect us back by?" 

"Not exactly." He still wouldn't look directly at her.

She simply stared at him before asking incredulously, "What do you mean? Do you even have a plan?" 

"They won't leave us behind." he replied, with no apparent intention to elaborate.

The pounding of her own heart echoed and thrummed loudly in her ears against the stunned silence that filled the space between them as she processed the implications of his words. Needless to say, when she was able to speak again, her tone was one that she hadn’t used since she found him kissing that blonde tart, Private Lorraine. 

"So your grand plan is simply having blind faith that they will come for us?" 

When she was met with nothing but an even more prolonged silence and that worried puppy expression of his, her teeth clenched before she muttered, "Unbelievable."

She would've taken the opportunity to lay into him proper with some very choice words for not having an escape strategy for their predicament. And because pride was a funny thing, only deep down would she admit that she was just as, if not more, frustrated with herself for not having a plan either. She usually did, and no small part of her was ashamed by the fact that Colonel Phillips was right, she'd allowed Steve's proximity on missions to affect her judgment, no matter how vehemently she denied it.

Though any attempt at a verbal lashing was quickly dashed, because in that next moment, what was no doubt a large explosion, shook the walls violently around them and caused dust and rubble to rain from above. 

Their single source of light flickered dimly as it wavered back and forth on its chain, and after just a split second delay and a gurgling spurt, the emergency sprinklers hissed to life in an umbrella-like curtain, dousing the entire cell with a cold blast of pressurized water. She turned her head away, squinting her eyes shut to shield them from the sudden shower, and flinched at the biting chill from the spray that she had no choice but to endure. 

Steve's resultant and explicit exclamation brought her attention back across the room and she responded fiercely and immediately from the myriad of emotions that had just reached the peak of her tolerance. 

"I could say the same to you, Rogers..." But any more words of admonition stuck in her throat, and she involuntarily held her breath at the sight that greeted her eyes. 

A slick sheen of water trailed down his torso and glisteningly emphasized every muscle and contour of his impossibly perfect physique. She finally exhaled as she watched a single bead of water slip down over a pec that heaved obscenely with every breath. 

Every fiber of her being ached to reach out and touch him the way she had when he first emerged after his transformation into this ridiculously well proportioned figure that would put even the most gorgeous of male Greek monuments to shame. What actually kept her from doing just that, was the fact that she was still bound to the wall, a notion that was somehow more tortuous now given her view than it had been when she had been chained up to begin with. 

Time and sound didn't seem to register in her mind as all her focus zeroed in on the sight before her. It certainly wasn't best to let her survival instincts be overridden by those of a more base and lustful variety, but she was lost to her own growing desire as her line of sight followed the natural stretch of his muscles over his abdomen where a fine trail of dark golden hair dipped below the waistband of briefs that were just as drenched as the rest of him, the white cotton made translucent under the steady spray of water, clinging to his skin, and leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

It would be a lie to claim that she'd never imagined what he was like completely naked, because she had, though she'd never confess to it. And truthfully, she felt a shade naughty to so blatantly want in that moment, given that her attraction to Steve had begun long before he became what he had become.

Because even back then, her mind would stray to thoughts of her and him pressed innocently, yet intimately together in a slow dance, no matter that he was shorter - rather because they were to each other, the right partner. She was drawn to his sincerity, his tenacity, his unwitting charm, and his absolutely dismal experience with women. To his kindness, and gentleness, and stubbornness that shone through his bright blue eyes as clear as the heart he wore on his sleeve, no matter how much he tried to hide it. And those things about him had not gone away after his transformation. They were still integral facets of his personality, though he carried them now with slightly more grace than before. Only slightly though, his awkwardness was as much a part of him as the blood that ran through his veins. 

She wasn't sure how long she stared, transfixed, with a familiar heat pooling between her thighs that she did not usually experience in the company of others - at least, not in a very long time. However, she was suddenly very aware that the subject of her shameless admiration was also very much aware of the situation at hand, and she felt heat flush her cheeks as her eyes shifted once more to his face. Certain that she'd find his expression uncomfortable at her pervasive scrutiny, she was taken aback by the dark and heavy-lidded stare that was leveled back at her. 

The look startled her, as she had been so lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't even considered that the attention would be mutual. She was also alarmed because she had never seen such an open expression of sexual admiration on his face, and she didn't quite know how to handle it. 

His chest moved with very controlled breaths and she noted the way his jaw tensed and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed while his eyes deliberately trailed down her body. And it was as if her body instinctively knew when her breasts were the focus of his appreciation, because her nipples reacted accordingly and against her will, peaked and aching against the cool damp fabric of her brassiere. 

Something about seeing him that way—with his own base instincts and desires quite clearly dominating his normal demeanor—felt wrong, despite the exhilaration that teased her better judgment. This situation was a vulnerable one, and against either of their wills. Obviously, the added surprise element of water-logged undergarments was not something either one of them had anticipated, and they now had no choice but to face the ramifications. 

But those ramifications and what they would mean for the future of their relationship would have to wait, because a sudden bang on the door jolted them out of their shared trance. 

Her heart pounded as a heavy weight thudded against the door again, like someone ramming it with their body to break it down. Given that her mind was muddled—distracted out of any other awareness outside of Steve's wet, and virtually naked form—it took a moment for her to realize that the enemy would have a key and would not need to beat down their own bloody door. And in that moment, the budding suspicion that it was their men was confirmed when a muffled, but familiar voice shouted through the barrier, "Shooting the lock! Stay clear!" 

Fortunately, staying clear of the door was not a problem, given that they were so forcibly stationary. Still, despite them being far enough away, and despite being able to anticipate the shot, its loud pop and clang of metal was nearly deafening in comparison to the quiet trickle of the sprinkler, and Peggy couldn't help but jolt in reaction. 

Seconds later, the door was kicked in and a flood of soldiers filed in one by one. She immediately recognized Sergeant Barnes, as he was front and center and toting Steve's shield. 

"Shit..." Barnes swore, and commanded, "get them down."

It was Dugan that approached her as Barnes went immediately to Steve's side with Jones and Morita and several other men to combat the massive restraints that held him tight despite his superior strength. 

"You okay, Carter?" Dugan asked with a careful sympathy in his voice, as he politely kept to the business of removing her own shackles. 

"I'm fine," she insisted, suffusing her tone with enough humor to dissuade any conclusions he may have jumped to, "just rather bedraggled at the moment." 

Getting her released took far less time than it did for Steve. She was already dressed in standard issue men's army trousers and a flannel by the time they had to resort to more drastic measures to release Steve. Pick locks, axes and guns just weren't enough. The people who had captured them were evidently very accustomed to the manner of restraint necessary to confine someone of Steve's abilities. It ultimately took several attempts with controlled explosives - after Dugan disabled the wires and fuses that charged the restraints - to get him free. 

Steve looked at her once he was free, eyes roving her form unabashedly. It was a look that Barnes immediately recognized, and she could see his eye brow raise in question out of the corner of her own eye, but he said nothing. His demeanor changed from an anxious worry at freeing Steve, to a dawning amusement as he realized Steve was very much alright and not in the sort of distress that he'd first thought. He simply handed Steve a shirt and some trousers and gave them both a knowing look.

Steve and Peggy hung back as Bucky began ushering the Commandos out the door, issuing orders in Steve's stead, Steve's shield over his shoulder and their other confiscated belongings in possession once more. 

"You sure you're alright?" Steve's voice was a low rumble, and he reached out tentatively—but a bold gesture for him—to tuck a damp strand of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers lightly graze her cheek and sending a thrilling shiver through her body. 

"Yes." 

She reached out compulsively, her fingers lingering briefly against the firm muscle of his chest. 

"Now get dressed, soldier," she looked up at him, "as much as I like where your thoughts are probably headed, I'd prefer our moment to happen somewhere more...private. And clean." 

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a charming grin. 

She couldn't help but lean in and give him a soft, but lingering kiss on the lips, and when she pulled away his grin was gone and in its place his expression was one of questioning surprise. 

"Something to look forward to." 

She winked as she turned, leaving him to dress and ponder the possibilities of what was to come.


End file.
